On The Line
by secretpen28
Summary: Can a relationship made to last the ages, really make it to forever? Or can one event rip you apart so far that it seems as though what seemed to be destiny could never come true? Reviews Appreciated. Complete.
1. On The Line: Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my 2nd story that I have posted onto the Camp Rock Board and it is also my second Smitchie (even though I technically think it'd be more in character if it were a Jemi, but that's considered illegal, so Smitchie it is haha) Anyways, this is a song fic based upon the song "On the Line" by Demi Lovato feat. Jonas Brothers. If you've never read one of my stories before, I don't write normal song-fics. Instead of having the lyrics between each line, I weave them into the story. I think that it gives the story and extra twist so that the reader can see where the song MIGHT have been inspired from. This story was a really complicated one to write, but because it's Christmas Break I said 'Why not?' and wrote it anyways. Please excuse the multiple line breaks between the paragraphs at the beginning and end of the story, it makes it less confusing while reading and for me, means a POV change. I'm planning on making this a two-shot, depending on your reviews and ideas, so when you get to the end of the story, read my other authors note and review. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

On The Line

I knew it would come down to this. I knew that even through all the happiness, it would only lead to heartbreak. I knew that eventually this dream would stop and I'd come crashing back down to reality. I knew that someday, I'd be sitting here, like I am now, waiting. Waiting for _her_ phone call; waiting for a phone call that may never occur.

* * *

I knew it would come down to this. I knew that even through all of the happiness, it would only lead to heartbreak. I knew that eventually this dream would stop and I'd come crashing back down to reality. I knew that someday, I'd be sitting here, like I am now, waiting. Waiting for _his_ phone call; waiting for a phone call that may never occur.

* * *

How did this happen? Better yet, how did I let this happen? I knew how it happened; I just couldn't admit that it was my fault. Even though it was. My attitude had swallowed me whole and it would take all of me to return back to normal. I let it eat me alive and in the process, I lost _her._

* * *

How did this happen? Better yet, how did I let this happen? I knew how it happened; I just couldn't admit that I broke us apart. Even though I did. My selfishness had swallowed me whole and it would take all of me to return back to normal. I let it eat me alive and in the process, I lost _him_.

* * *

The progression from great to good to bad to worse started the first day we met, the first day it all began:

_Walking through the mall, alone, is never a good sign. People automatically label you as: nerd, lame, loser, single, desperate, jerk. No one would ever dare come up and ask you why you're alone, why you couldn't get a date for Saturday night. And because no one would ever dare come up, you wouldn't ever have to answer. No one needed to know that my mother was in the hospital dying. No one needed to know how much pain I was in. No one needed to know that I was here; buying her the last gift I might ever be able to buy her, before I would have to say goodbye. No one needed to know that..._

My thoughts were jumbled as I went flying to the ground. After a few seconds, I shook my head and looked up to see a beautiful girl in front of me.

_"Oh. I'm so sorry. Let me get that for you." I said, immediately standing up and putting her clothes back into her bags for her. "Here you go."_

_"Thanks…" she replied, my heart skipping a beat._

_We introduced ourselves and I asked her if she wanted to walk around together and go grab a bite to eat. And once she said, 'Yes.', my night took a new turn and it seemed much brighter than I ever thought it would be._

_While walking to a nice restaurant within the mall, I started a conversation, "What's a girl as beautiful as you, doing in the mall, alone, on a Saturday night?"_

_After a light giggle, that caused me to go weak at the knees, she answered, "I needed some new clothes."_

_"Shouldn't your boyfriend come with you and help you carry your things?"_

_"If I had one, then I would've invited him. And might I ask you the same question: what's a guy, as handsome as you, doing in the mall, alone, on a Saturday night?"she asked, right as I pulled out her chair at the restaurant._

_"Do you want the truth or do you want to have a happy evening?"_

_"What would you rather tell me?"_

_"I'd love to tell you the truth, but because I've just met you, I'd rather not spoil the evening."_

_"And I'm okay with that. So, tell me a little about yourself…"_

The rest of the night we continued talking, learning more about each other than I ever thought I possibly could. She amazed me with her grace and poise and I knew that even though we had only met 4 hours before, that I was falling in love faster than I'd be able to stop myself.

_After dinner, we decided it was time to leave, no matter how much we didn't want to. On the long walk out to her car though, I needed to set up another day to see her, so I decided to be bold and asked, "If I wanted to ask a girl out, how do you think I should go about it?"_

_"It depends. How long have you known her?"_

_"Not long, but I love spending time with her."_

_"Then do something spontaneous that shows her that even through the short amount of time you've known her, that you want to get to know her even more."_

_"You think that would work?"_

_"I know it would…"she replied smiling._

_" Okay then..." I said, right before we reached the parking garage where her car was parked. Noticing that everyone was leaving the mall, I decided that this would be perfectly spontaneous and so, I began to yell, "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE KNOW THAT TODAY I MET THE MOST WONDERFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD! AND BECAUSE OF THIS I WOULD LIKE TO ASK HER IF SHE WOULD LIKE TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME NEXT FRIDAY NIGHT!" I then, brought my voice back down and looked her in the eyes, with everyone else's eyes in the parking garage on me, "What do you say?"_

_She looked back up at me and smiled this smile that said, 'I can't believe you' but at the same time said, 'You're amazing.' She then replied, "I'd love to."_

_"SHE SAID YES EVERYONE!" I yelled out into the garage and then looked right back at her, "Was that spontaneous enough?"_

_She looked right back at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "It was perfect…"_

_

* * *

_

After the day I met him, we grew to be inseparable and I was falling in love faster than I ever planned on it. He gave me butterflies more than any guy ever had. His smile made me feel nothing I had ever felt before. His arms wrapped around my body brought chills up and down my spine and it was with him, and only with him that I felt whole. Because without him, who could I possibly be? I found that out, two months ago, when he called:

_Sitting on my bed at home, I was drawing. Go Figure. Ever since our last date, I couldn't get him out of my head. He said it. Those three simple words that we had both been feeling since the first day we met. 'I Love You.' It sounded so much better coming from his mouth than my head though. It took him 7 months to finally get up the courage to say it, but it was worth it. Every month, every day, every hour, every second, was worth it because he would always be there. This elated feeling that rocked my bones to the core caused me to start doing things I never thought possible, like drawing. I was about to start on the sunset on my drawing, when my cell phone began to ring._

_"Hello?" I answered, wondering who was on the other line considering the front said: UNKNOWN_

_"Hey…" I heard his weak voice reply._

_"What's wrong?" I asked immediately, only getting sobs from the other end. He never cried and there would only be one reason why he would cry…his mother. No. It didn't happen, not now, not after all of this. "Please tell me she's okay."_

_"She…she…" he started and then stopped._

_"Don't worry. It's okay, you can tell me."_

_In a voice that you could obviously tell that tears were cascading down his face he continued, "She died today…"_

_"Oh my gosh." It sank in. His mother. Dead. "Do you need me to come there? Wait, where are you?"_

_"I'm still at the hospital." He said, taking a brief pause before beginning to cry again._

_"I'll be right there. Stay there, okay?" I questioned, the only response a slight, "Mhm."_

_Reaching the hospital in record time, I quickly took the elevators to the ICU and when the doors opened, there he was, collapsed in a chair, bawling his eyes out. I ran over towards him and knelt down, pulling his hands from his eyes, "Hey."I said, weakly._

_He saw that it was me and stood, pulling me up with him and gripped me in a hug. We stayed like this for at least 5 minutes, him crying into my shoulder. I couldn't fathom the pain he was in, the hurt that now encompassed his body. His mother, the only one he would ever have, was gone, was never coming back. He leaned away from the hug and sunk back into the chair._

_"What can I do to help?" I asked, sitting in the seat next to him._

_"I don't know. I don't know." He said, as though he were crying out for help._

"I'm here, okay? Just hold on to me. I won't ever let go."

_And he did just that. We both moved so that we were sitting on the floor and he took me into his arms, clutching my shirt tighter than I ever thought possible and just cried. His sobs brought tears to my own eyes and soon we were both crying. Once he realized this, his head immediately snapped up, tears still falling down his face, "Look at me…" he said, quietly, but my head automatically raised. Wiping tears away from my eyes, he continued, "Please don't cry. I don't want you to hurt."_

_"That's not going to happen. You're hurt and when you hurt, so do I."_

_"I'm going to make it through this. You just wait and see."_

_"I have all the faith in the world in you, but it's going to get worse before it gets better."_

_"It's already getting better. You're here." He said, kissing me ever so lightly, but filling the kiss with so much passion that a smile entranced my lips. "Oh you liked that, huh?" he asked, pulling away, a sly grin now upon his face._

_"A little bit more than I should've." I replied, giggling._

_"Thank you so much for being here." He said, placing his head against my own._

_"You would've done it in a heartbeat." I replied, giving him a more forceful kiss, but one still filled with immense passion._

_"Wow." He said pulling away, "I should cry more often."_

_"Please don't. I hate having to be the strong one."_

_"You might have to be for just a little bit longer. I have to tell you something." He said, sitting up and pulling me into his chest._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Because she died…" he stopped, choking up a little before he continued, "We're moving to where my dad's family is."_

_"In New Jersey?"_

_"Yeah. In New Jersey."_

_"While I'm still here in California." I said, letting it all sink in._

_"While you're still here in California._

_As soon as he finished that sentence, I burst into tears, "Why now? I still need you. I need you here with me, not across the nation."_

_"I know. I know. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."_

_"Stay here, with me."_

_"I would love to, but you know I can't do that. I need to be with my family right now, but I want to make this work. You know that I meant every little bit of what I said last night, I love you and I am going to marry you someday. So we're going to be together forever, no matter how far apart we'll actually be."_

_"Okay. When are you leaving?"_

_"My dad wants us to leave today. He says that he can't stand to be here anymore."_

_"You can't leave today!" I shouted while standing up, forgetting that I was still in a hospital._

_"I have to. I can't say no to my dad after all of this. I don't want to leave. You believe me don't you?"_

_"Yes. I can see it in your eyes. You have to call me every day."_

_"I wouldn't count on anything less…"he said, intertwining our fingers together, just so he could bring me close to him._

_"I'm going to miss you."_

_"I'll miss you more." He replied, now placing his forehead upon my own._

_"I highly doubt it." I said, kissing him lightly while smiling into the kiss._

_After pulling away, he continued, "This is going to work, okay? Nothing will tear us apart."_

_"Nothing…" I repeated._

_"I'll talk to you soon. I love you."_

_"I love you too." I replied, bringing him in for one last kiss before he had to leave._

_I tried to remember the feeling of his lips against my own, each part of them that made them fit o' so perfectly. I wanted this feeling to never subside as I placed my hands behind his neck and connected them, while I moved my fingers up and down the back of his neck, causing him to smile. He then placed he fingers into the belt loops of my pants to bring me even closer to him, before wrapping his arms around my waist. I was in love and as soon as I knew it to be true, it was being ripped away from me. A few seconds before pulling away, he lightly bit the bottom of my lip. We pulled away smiling, knowing that we would be talking in a few short hours. He gave me one last hug and kissed my cheek before pulling away and holding onto my hand._

_"Nothing is going to change. You know I would never lie to you." He said, bringing my hand up and kissing it lightly, before letting go and walking into the elevator, before the doors closed and he left._

_

* * *

_

Because I moved, no matter how much we didn't want it to happen, our relationship was strained. The time difference made it so it was impossible to call her before I went to school, making the only time we could talk nights before I went to bed and weekends. We never were able to actually see each other and I missed the feeling of her lips upon my own. I didn't love her any less, but the feelings felt so foreign to me that I didn't know what exactly to feel. I decided to call her tonight, even though as I sit here right now, I regret ever making that phone call...

_I ran up to my bedroom, immediately jumped onto my bed and picked up my phone, pressing 1. A ring following close behind._

_"Hello!" she answered, excitedly._

_"Hey." I replied, "How are you doing?"_

_"Great now... I miss you."_

_"I miss you too. How did your day go?"_

_"School was okay. I still can't believe that it's only a few months until we graduate."_

_"I told you we'd make it."_

_"Don't act like I didn't believe you."_

_"You doubted though..."_

_"No, I didn't."_

_"Okay. Drop the subject." I replied, noticing that she was getting increasingly mad._

_"Fine." she answered, silence filling the empty spaces in our words._

_"So, have you thought about which college you're going to after being accepted to so many places?"_

_"I told you that I want to go where you want to go."_

_"But I got accepted to 2 places you didn't apply to."_

_"Don't tell me..."_

_"Babe, I really want to go to Georgia Tech."_

_"You promised that we'd be together after high school." she whined._

_"I know, but there are such great opportunities there."_

_"There are great opportunities at the other places you were accepted too as well, including your girlfriend."_

_"I don't know."_

_"You're acting as though I didn't get accepted to other schools besides the ones both of us did."_

_"But I'm not going to stop you from going to any of those other schools."_

_"Fine. I'm going to NYU." she settled._

_"Ok." I replied, nonchalantly._

_"You're not even going to plead with me to go someplace with you?"_

_"No, it's your decision."_

_"No, it's our decision. It's our future."_

_"Then make a decision already, okay!"_

_"You don't need to yell at me." she replied._

_"I'm sorry, okay? I really want to go to Georgia Tech."_

_"I want you to come with me."_

_"I can't do everything you want..."_

_"Everything I want... what the hell. You do what the hell you want to do, whether it be move to New Jersey, skip a weekend coming down to see me, or pick your own college. What have you done for me?"_

_"I've loved you and stayed with you and..."_

_"Wait, wait wait. You love me and stay with me, for my own sake?"_

_"No, that's not what I meant..."_

_"But that's what you said. What is wrong with you tonight? You're acting like, like, I don't know what, but maybe we shouldn't go to the same college."_

_"Thank you."_

_"We wouldn't even be having this fight if your mother wouldn't have gone off and died..." she mumbled, not knowing that I heard._

_"You don't know what today is, do you?" I said, beginning to break down._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I JUST HEARD YOU! Why the hell did you bring my mother into this?" I yelled at her._

_"I didn't know you could hear me."_

_"Well, I could hear every single word. What's today?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Then go find a calendar and check..." I yelled again. Silence filled the phone while she went to go look._

_"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."_

_"You should've known. The most painful day of my life, you have no right to disrespect my mom like that!"_

_"I forgot, okay? How was I supposed to remember the exact day you're mother passed away?"_

_"Because you love me! Because you should know the days that have made me the person I am today! Because you fill up more than half of those days! Because without you I'd be nothing and now you just went and ruined it all!" I finished, breaking down into tears._

_"I already said I was...it was my...do that...you...will...me."_

_"What did you just say?"_

_"I...that...fault...didn't mean...forgive."_

_"Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying. The line's breaking up..."_

_"Or is that just us..." she mumbled again, not knowing that the message was perfectly clear._

_"Wait! I just heard you."_

_"You heard that..."_

_"Loud and clear."_

_"Shit. Sorry."_

_"No, I'm sorry, for wasting your time all these years. I think that you need to hurry up and decide what the hell you're going to do with your life and find out whether or not that involves me!"_

_"I..."_

But I didn't wait to hear her response. I hung up on her. I hung up on the only person I had ever loved. And I shouldn't have.

* * *

He didn't wait to hear my response. He hung up on me. He hung up on the only person he had ever loved. And he shouldn't have.

* * *

Why did I say forever, if in a second forever would be out of our grasp? I said it because I meant it, because I want it to come true. Because when I see my future, I never see anyone else, but her. Because her lips mold to my own, as if made just for me and only me. Because if there was anyone I'd want to die for, it'd be her. Because if nothing else in the world were here, but her, I'd know that it would be okay...

* * *

Why did he say, 'I love you' if he knew that in a second it could be over? I know why I said it... I said it because I meant it, because I want it to come true. Because when I see my future, I only see him, no one else. Because his lips mold to my own, as if made just for me and only me. Because if there was anyone else I'd want to die for, it'd be him. Because if nothing else in the world were here, but him, I'd know that it would be okay...

* * *

Realizing, my mistake, I tried to call again, but it went straight to her mailbox: 'Hey, it's me! Not here right now, leave a message. I love you babe and that will never change so call me back. Everyone else... we'll see' and then I heard her giggle, the one that made my world spin round. I heard the giggle I would never hear again and decided not to leave a message because that's when I knew it was my fault.

* * *

Sitting on the floor crying, I saw him calling my phone again, but I let it roll to my mailbox: 'Hey, it's me! Not here right now, leave a message. I love you babe and that will never change, so call me back. Everyone else... we'll see.' and then I giggled, the one that made his world spin round. He didn't leave a message and I decided not to call him back because that's when I knew I had broken us apart.

* * *

I knew it would come down to this. I knew that even through all the happiness, it would only lead to heartbreak. I knew that eventually this dream would stop and I'd come crashing back down to reality. I knew that someday, I'd be sitting here, like I am now, waiting. Waiting for _her_ phone call; waiting for a phone call that may never occur.

* * *

I knew it would come down to this. I knew that even through all of the happiness, it would only lead to heartbreak. I knew that eventually this dream would stop and I'd come crashing back down to reality. I knew that someday, I'd be sitting here, like I am now, waiting. Waiting for _his_ phone call; waiting for a phone call that may never occur.

_

* * *

_

**_Three stories caused us to get to this point. Two different people made this story happen. And One relationship is left hanging... On The Line._**

**_A/N: So, hopefully you can see, why this will be a two-shot. How do you want to story to end? Do you want true love to prevail? Or would like to see it crumble. It's all up to you guys! So please review! Also, when you review, if you have a song in mind that you would like to be the song that inspires the 2nd part to this two-shot add it in there, it could possibly be my next inspiration. I also take requests regarding other song-fics. So, if you would like for me to write you a song-fic, message me or leave a comment on this story or one of my others and I'll get back to you ASAP. Hopefully you liked this story enough, to go check out my page and read some of my other stories. Thank you for reading and I'm looking forward to hearing from you._**

RECENT NEWS: I HAVE SET UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE SO THAT YOU CAN GO VOTE FOR A HAPPY OR SAD ENDING! PLEASE GO VOTE OR REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME FOR YOUR VOICE TO BE HEARD! THANKS!


	2. Can't Have You: Part 2

**A/N: Here's the 2nd part of this two-shot. I'd like to thank Maeke for giving me the idea for "Can't Have You" by the Jonas Brothers. I got an overwhelming amount of messages and reviews wanting there to be a happy ending, so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Jolla Village Florists or Mitchie's supposed address.**

Can't Have You

Four Days Later...

The circles beneath my eyes now resemble that of the rings on a tree's bark. The only difference being that the rings on a tree reveal their time alive, where as the circles under my eyes reveal my time dead. Dead to touch. Dead to sound. Dead to sight. Dead to smell. Dead to everything around me. I'm dying. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. Because I started it all. And I don't know how to end it. I'm dying. Without her love, without her presence in my life, death is the only possible outcome, because without her; why would I want to live?

This revelation has deprived me from sleep. Because if I fall asleep, is there any sure sign that I'll wake up?

I never wanted to die in my sleep.

I never wanted to die in my sleep.

I never wanted to die in my sleep.

I wanted to die in her arms, with her arms around me, with her hand on my chest, with her body holding me up. I wanted her scent to be the last smell that ran through my senses. I wanted her voice to be the last noise I heard. I wanted her face to be the last vision I saw. I wanted the last things that happened to be the best, prettiest, most gorgeous things in the world, so that when I left, I knew how much I was missing.

But here I am now. Alone.

I broke her heart... And I don't deserve to be the one to put it back together. I don't deserve her.

My eyes, slowly begin to close until I can only partially see through the slits I have made. With my current view, an object of only light comes before me. And it's her. She came for me. My eyes open and I scramble towards the black wall in front of me, reaching for her. It wasn't until I felt the sheet rock upon my hands and not her skin that I knew it was a hallucination, that I was only dreaming. And with this sad, sad, realization, I began to pound on the wall and sink to the floor.

This is pathetic. I am pathetic. I am crying on my floor. Alone.

Then it hit me. I hadn't cried this hard since my mom died. And now, they were both gone. My two reasons for living were out of my life. I thought that I couldn't make it when my mom first died, but then there she was. My princess. The one person that would talk with me for hours just to get my mom off my mind. She saved me. But now she was gone.

Who would save me now?

I needed to be saved. I needed someone to come through my door. I needed to hear them tell me that it would be alright. I needed them to pull me up off the floor and yell at me for my stupidity. I needed to be woken up out of this daze.

But no one came; I was alone.

After a few more hours of just sitting there crying, I heard her voice. My mom. It was her, plain and clear. _'You need her. She'll save you. Go.'_ These words were repeated multiple times in my head, getting louder each time, until the voice didn't sound like my mother's, but instead, sounded like my own. My head snapped up from my knees and my eyes shot open, only to find my own mouth speaking the words I thought to be my mother's. I was going crazy. Was my mother really talking to me? Or was I trying to convince myself that she was? Either way, I knew what I had to do.

I grabbed my wallet and keys and raced downstairs before quickly pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling: _'I'm heading to California. I'll call you when I get there. You know why I'm going, so don't worry.'_ I then sprinted out of my house and drove as fast as I could to the airport.

After parking my car and running inside I reached the front desk, "I need your soonest flight to San Diego." I said, exasperated, to the lady behind the desk.

"It leaves in 10 minutes."

"Okay, then I need a ticket." I replied, trying to get her to hurry up.

"I don't think you'll be able to make it."

"And the more time you spend not giving me one, the less time I have. Please."

"It will be..."

"I don't care, here's my card." I said, practically throwing it at her.

She quickly scanned it and printed off my ticket before handing it to me, "Have a good flight, sir."

As she placed it in my hand though, I was off, the only response I coming out of my mouth being, "Yeah, yeah, you too."

Reaching the gate in record time, I thrust my ticket towards the lady taking them and rushed to the plane to find my seat.

The words to describe the way I felt sitting down on the plane wouldn't be able to explain how much adrenaline flowed through my bones. A few minutes later, when the plane took off from the runway and into the sky, I knew that I was saved. That in a few short hours, everything would be okay. Still not being able to sleep, I began to think and that's when I realized that I had forgotten to pack any clothes, causing me to be stuck in the clothes I was in the last time I talked to her. Great. Soon my mind drifted to what I was going to say. I tried to form the words in my head, but it was as though nothing worked, that my words would never be enough for her; because of her perfection, because I knew that I still didn't deserve her, because she could find someone so much better than me, because when I saw her, my breath would be taken away and any words I planned wouldn't be able to come out.

My flight landed 6 and a half hours later and I knew that I needed to make one quick stop before going to find her. I sprinted out towards the passenger pick-up and hailed a taxi, before quickly getting inside.

"Where can I take you today, sir?" the elderly cab driver asked me.

"I have one stop to make before you officially drop me off. Will that be okay?"

"I have no arranged stops today, so that should work just fine."

"Okay, thank you. Could you drive me to La Jolla Village Florists?"

"I know exactly where that is." he replied, before pulling away, "So, what are you doing in San Diego?"

"I broke the most amazing girl in world's heart and so I flew down to come and try to make it up to her."

"Where did you fly from?"

"Newark."

"New Jersey?"

"Yes, sir. That's the one."

"Take it from me, son. I think you already surpassed half the guys in the world."

"I hope so."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you two?"

"I turned 18 in August and she'll be 18 this summer."

"Young love. There's nothing better."

"You're telling me." I ended. A comfortable silence filled the cab until we pulled up to the florist. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

I walked inside up to the counter and rang the bell.

"How may I help you?" A lady asked, coming out from the back.

"I need a bouquet of a bunch of different flowers."

"Okay, what kind?"

"Let's see. Daffodils, Forget-me-nots, orchids, red roses and red rosebuds. How long do you think that will take?"

"About an hour."

"If you do it in 10 minutes, I'll give you an extra $100."

"We have other orders that we need to..."

"$200."

"Sir, your money won't..."

"$500."

"We can't push..."

"Ma'am, I will pay any amount in the world to get these to her as soon as I can."

This caused the florist, to go to the back and talk to her other store clerk before returning to talk to me, "I think we can get them out in 15 minutes."

"Okay. That's better. How much will it be?"

"$45."

"Here's $200."

"I can't take that."

"Yes, you can. Take it as an apology for being rude. I'm just very impatient and need to see her as soon as I can."

"These are for someone really special, aren't they?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"She's a lucky girl, having a guy that would go to such lengths just for flowers." she said, before going behind the curtain to make my arrangement.

"I'm the lucky one..." I whispered, no one being able to hear my words. I walked over to the couches at the front of the store and sat down. Every time I sat down though, sleepiness took over, but sleep wasn't an option. I needed to stay awake, or who knew what would happen.

"Here you are." the florist said coming out from the back about 10 minutes later.

"These are amazing. Thank you."

"No problem. Good luck."

"Thank you." I repeated, before leaving the store and going back to the cab.

"How did that go?" my cab driver asked, when I got settled into the car.

"Alright. I need to go to 505 E. Forest Ln., now."

"I'm guessing that's her house."

"Yes, sir. It is." I stopped, taking a short pause before continuing, "I have a question for you."

"What would that be?"

"I just don't know how I'm going to get her back. I royally screwed up."

"I'm sure she feels the exact same way."

"But she has no reason to. I'm the one that caused her to say what she did."

"Sometimes even if they've done nothing wrong, the make themselves believe it's all their fault."

"I just don't know what I'm going to say."

"I remember the night I proposed to my wife. I was so nervous that I felt as though I was going to pass out. I practiced and practiced what I was going to say, but when I got there, I forgot what I had planned. All I can remember is her saying 'Yes'. I remember a few years ago, we were talking about our engagement night and she can't remember saying 'Yes'. So I don't think you need to plan out what you say, because you won't be able to remember. All that matters is that the one you love is in front of you. The words you say to her won't matter, all she'll remember is being there and it being the day you came back for her. And I promise that will be enough." he finished, while pulling up to her house.

"Thank you so much, sir. How much will it be?"

"It's on the house."

"There's no way I could do that."

"You deserve it, my boy."

"Well then thank you, sir."

"The name's Carter." he said, sticking out his hand to shake it.

"Shane." I replied, "Thank you again."

"You're welcome. Good Luck." he said, before I shut the door and made the trek up to her front porch.

Standing in front of her large mahogany doors, my heart began to beat out of my chest and my palms began to sweat. I took one large deep breath, before knocking on the door.

"How can I help..." Mrs. Torres said, while opening the door before stopping, "Shane..."  
"Hello ma'am. I'm sorry for not getting you any flowers." I said, quickly looking at the bouquet and finding a daffodil, before pulling it out and giving it to her, "I was wondering if she was home."

"She's up in her room." she replied, still in shock that I was here, but ushered me inside.

"How has she been?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Not so good." she replied, looking towards the floor.

"I'm planning on fixing that, Mrs. Torres." I said, walking towards her and placing my hand on her shoulder, "Can I go upstairs?"

"Of course you can, Shane. Good luck."

"Thank you." I replied, before running up the steps and knocking on her bedroom door. I heard from a distance 'Come in.', meaning she was probably in her bathroom, but I listened and came in, finding her bathroom door shut. I walked over to it and knocked.

"What do you want, mom? I'll be out in a second." she yelled, obviously upset. Not wanting to piss her off more, I quietly went and sat on her bed, waiting.

A few minutes later, she walked out of her bathroom, and started walking towards her closet which was in the opposite direction of the bed, causing her back to be facing me. "So, what did you want?"

This is was my time to shine. I placed the flowers on her bedside table and walked up behind her, covered her eyes and whispered in her ear, "I wanted to give my one and only the biggest surprise of her life."

"Shane!" she jumped, turning around and hugging me tightly.

She was in my arms once again and I tried to remember everything about her that I had missed so much. Her presence became overwhelming and tears slowly started cascading down my face, because she was with me, I wouldn't ever be without her again. Never again alone.

She pulled away from the hug and it was the first time I saw her. Even with the tears ruining her mascara, her hair being pulled into a messy bun and clothes that seemed way too dirty to have only been worn one day, she was smiling her toothy grin and she looked as gorgeous as ever. I wanted to say something, but words just couldn't come to me.

Noticing this, she looked at me, up and down and then looked back into my eyes and said, "You look like shit."

I laughed and brought her in for a kiss. Her lips crashed against mine and she lightly sighed as we met. I put my right hand against her cheek and her arms laced behind my neck, bringing us closer together. I slid my left hand to her lower back and held her where she should always be, with me. I grazed my tongue on her bottom lip, asking for access. She gladly obliged, as my tongue entered her mouth, both of us wanting to empty our sadness into each other, hoping that the other could make it all okay.

I pulled away after a few more minutes and looked back into her eyes, "I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too." she said, still holding onto the back of my neck.

"I'd love to just stand here and hold you, but I came here for another reason."

"What?"

"We still have to talk this out..."

It was with those words that she dropped her hands and walked away. It was as though she had forgotten about the fight, about the words we said to each other.

Continuing, I began, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much you wanted us to go to college together after high school and it was all my fault that you said the things you did. If I hadn't pushed you into a corner about the whole thing, you wouldn't have had to respond. I realized over the past 4 days that I was a fool. The whole thing was foolish and I want to go to college with you. I want to be with you forever and me even thinking that I would be able to spend 4 more years away from you without going crazy was insane, because you're my everything and more..." I stopped, looking at her across the room, her eyes just staring a hole through me. I slowly walked towards her and when I was in front of her, I tucked a lone strand of hair on her face behind her ear, causing her to turn away and walk back towards her closet.

"What more do you want me to say?" I asked, rather loudly.

"I don't know..." she whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know! Okay?" she yelled, turning to face me. "I didn't expect you to show up here! I didn't think you were going to come and get me, especially after you hung up on me and then never called me back! I'm not just going to forgive you because you never let me explain myself. I know that what I did was wrong, but you wouldn't even let me explain why I said what I did. Instead you hung up on me, you hung up on me! When I heard that dial tone, something inside of me broke." She stopped suddenly, and walked over to her wall, slowly sinking down it until she reached to floor.

Walking towards her I replied, "I'm sorry for breaking your heart."

"Shane, it didn't just break. It shattered. Into a million pieces and I don't know where the hell half of them are! When I said what I did, I just wanted you to feel as hurt as I did. Because I felt as though you didn't want to be with me and that killed me inside. I thought you'd be mad at me, but I thought you'd realize how much it hurt that you said what you did. I never thought that you'd hang up on me. I never thought that you would really say those words to me and then just go, leaving me to pick up all the pieces."

I crouched down next to her, "I'm so sorry that I put you through that much pain and as soon as I hung up the phone, I knew I had made a mistake, but I didn't know how or where to start. I'm sorry it took me four days to compose myself and know what I needed to do. But as soon as I knew, I flew out here because I knew that I couldn't let the only girl I'd want to spend the rest of my life with walk out of my life."

"I don't know if I can believe what you're saying. You left me once, what's to say that you won't do it again." she said, looking up into my eyes, begging for a good answer.

Sitting on the ground next to her, I laced my fingers in hers and leaned my head against her wall, before looking into her eyes and continuing, "I will do anything for you and I will give anything and everything to make you happy, to prove to you that what I'm saying isn't bullshit, that I'm an idiot for hanging up on you and not letting you explain. I'm hopelessly and completely in love with you and I'm planning on never letting you go."

I then leaned forward and gave her a light kiss before pulling away again.

"Thank you for apologizing." she said, "But now it's my turn. I want to take back everything I said, I was being selfish and I had no right to talk about your mother that way. I would love to go to the same college as you, but if that doesn't work out, it will be okay. I know that we're strong enough to make it through anything. I'm so sorry for causing you as much pain as I did and you have no idea how amazing I think you are for coming back for me." she then paused and glanced down quickly, before looking back up and biting her bottom lip, "Am I forgiven?"

"You were forgiven the second I saw you." I said, bringing her in for one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied, kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said, standing up and running towards her nightstand. "Here's a bouquet of flowers for you."

"That's so sweet..." she replied, coming over and tracing her fingers on the petals of the rose.

"Do you like them?" I said, grabbing both her hands and lacing them with mine.

"I love them."

"Good answer. I spent 200 dollars on them."

"What?"

"It's a long story. I needed to see you as soon as I could and they were going to take like an hour, so I paid them off for them to hurry up."

That's when she giggled. Yep, she giggled my giggle. The giggle that I know will be there throughout my life time, because I'm never going to let her go again.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I needed to see you and I know that you love flowers. They were a necessity."

"I would've been fine with just you."

"Thank you, babe." I said, bringing her into a hug.

While we were hugging, she said, "So, why do you look like you haven't slept in years?"

"Because I haven't slept in four days."

"Well, why not?"

"If I tell you, you won't laugh right?"

"Of course not."

"I didn't want to fall asleep because without knowing that you were in my life, I felt like I was going to die. I've had this fear of dying in my sleep since my mother died because that's how she died and she never got to say goodbye to anyone. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to you and unless you were in my life, I didn't want to even have the possibility of me dying to be in the picture, because I want you with me when my time comes."

"That might be the sweetest thing, you have ever said to me."

"I mean every word. I don't want anyone in my life but you."

"What if I hadn't accepted your apology'?"

"Thank the lord that didn't happen, but if you had said 'No.' I think I might have to be alone the rest of my life."

"Why in the world would you do that?"

I linked my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me, so that her face was just centimeters away from my own and whispered, "Because I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I Can't Have You."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story and if you did, I would greatly appreciate to hear from you. So, drop me a review. Also, if you liked this story, I'd hope that you would go and check out some of my other one-shots. Thank you for reading! I greatly appreciate it. **


End file.
